


A Price For Revenge

by VivienneStrongarm



Series: SSO Wild West [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: And an actual genuine queer, Implied Murder, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneStrongarm/pseuds/VivienneStrongarm
Summary: Viv conducts some business with a difference.Part of the SSO Wild West AU.





	A Price For Revenge

“I need poison.”  
“You got rats, Miss Lucy?” Viv asked, as they added more herbs to their mortar.  
The girl laughed, bright and brittle. “You think I’d come here for rat poison?”  
Viv shrugged. “Mine’s as cheap as that in town.”  
“I only got one rat,” Lucy said. “And he walks on two legs, not four. So I hope your stuff’s strong.”  
Viv put down their pestle and fixed the girl with a cold stare. “I don’t sell that kind of thing here, Miss.”  
“Sure you do,” Lucy said. “Everyone knows you’re a witc-“  
“This conversation is over,” Viv said firmly, turning on their heel and going to the back of the shop.  
“He hit me!” Lucy cried as the heavy velvet curtain swung closed behind them, and Viv stopped dead. With a sigh, they lifted the heavy curtain again. Lucy undid the high collar of her shirt, her fingers fumbling with the buttons, and Viv saw a deep bruise, sickly-grey and painful, wrapped around her throat. “He did this last night,” Lucy said quietly. “And worse, too.”  
“Then it’s arnica you need,” Viv said, taking a small clay pot from beneath the counter and pushing it across to the girl. “Not arsenic.”  
Lucy shook her head. “I want him dead. Give me the poison, Viv, please.”  
“That’d be a no, Miss Lucy,” they replied. “Until you can tell me what I need to hear.”  
“I’ll say anything you want,” Lucy agreed quickly – too quickly. “What do you need to hear?”  
“That you’ve thought about this,” Viv said levelly. “That you’ve made a plan. That you understand what you’re doing. And, most importantly, that I didn’t sell you the poison. There’s a price for revenge. Be sure you’re ready to pay it.”  
“I-“  
“I’ll give you a moment to think, Miss,” Viv said, going to the back once more. “Take it.” Behind the curtain, the smell of herbs was stronger still, enough to make most people’s eyes water. Viv was used to it. Humming softly, they lifted a book from the shelf and ran their fingers along it’s spine. There was a click, and the book sprang apart, revealing itself to be a small wooden box, tiny wax-sealed vials gleaming against the velvet inside. Viv took out a vial and closed the box back up, returning it to it’s hiding place.  
“I thought about what you said,” Lucy said softly. “I know what I’m doing. And I won’t say a thing, I swear.”  
“If you take this bottle, you were never here,” Viv said, their voice firm. “If anyone saw you here, you came for a potion for your monthly troubles, you understand? We didn’t talk beyond that. I didn’t tell you to put this in your man’s beer when you’re ready, or remind you to smash the bottle and bury the shards in two different places. I didn’t tell you that this little bottle will put him in so much agony he’ll welcome death with open arms by the time the reaper comes.” They held out the bottle to Lucy. “Your choice. If you leave now, I won’t breathe a word to anyone.”  
Lucy pressed her lips together tight, and snatched up the bottle, thrusting it into her bag. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you, thank you.” She tossed a leather pouch onto the counter. “Keep the change.”  
Viv nodded. “You’ve bought more than that bottle,” they said, counting the coins out in their hand. “You have my silence. I expect the same in return. And take the arnica, too. You need it.”  
Lucy nodded quickly, her blonde hair glinting dully in the gloom of the shop. “I told you, I won’t say a thing.”  
“Good. Off you go, then,” Viv said with a small smile. “Your husband will be home soon. I would have thought he’ll be thirsty.”


End file.
